Episode 544
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=623 p.19; 624 p.2-16 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "The Pirates Split - Jinbe vs. Arlong" is the 544th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary Arlong is enraged over Tiger's death and, rather than choosing to obey Tiger's last wish, he does the exact opposite of what Tiger wanted: as he returns to Koala's home island, he plans to get revenge on the humans that sold him out. However, Vice-admiral Borsalino is there and easily defeats Arlong. Arlong states he's here to kill all the humans that sold Tiger out and how Tiger is now dead while Borsalino just states now he's gonna take him with him. At the G-2 Base, Arlong is being interogated and yells how if not for human's blood being the cause of Tiger's death he would still be alive and states that humans killed Fisher Tiger. The next day Jinbe is reading the newspaper and notes how Arlong left out several details and lied to the Marines. Aladdin states he did so that Tiger's reputation and pride would stay safe. Jinbe, agreeing with Aladdin, states that they have to continue on now and prepare for battle and states that they won't kill anyone. At Marineford, Strawberry tells Borsalino about how dangerous Jinbe is. At the palace, Neptune and Otohime are reading a letter from Jinbe about the truth of Tiger and how they support Otohime's cause. Otohime gains more confidence and strives to gain more peace with humans and merfolk. She continues to gain more signatures, but the citizens are even more distrusting towards humans due to the news about Tiger and how they just can't trust humans because of this. After the day, Shirahoshi at age 4 and the princes confort her from her long day. Jinbe goes on to state how she continued to save humans and teach children about the outside world and continueing to gain more signatures. One day, a citizen asks how many signatures Otohime has. Otohime states there are 5 million people on the island and she only has 1000 signature but still has a long way to go. The citizen and others ask for their signatures back, and so do some of the children having been told so by their parents. They state that they listen to her because she's queen, but it's the humans and can't live with them and are tired of her speeches. They take all the signatures and the Minister of the Right can only take pity on the queen. At the palace, Otohime returns and is crying to herself with Neptune listening in depression. The next day, Otohime, drunk, makes a broadcast anouncement for the whole island about how they choose to live on the bottom of the surface because of how their's a little light and air their to live off of. She goes on to state how the children sneak off to view the outside world and how the people of the island are afraid of change for the world and if they can change that, then maybe they can see all the true wonders of the world. This seems to have an affect on the people. One day, Jinbe recieves a message from the World Government about becoming a Shichibukai. Macro states that because his bounty is now at 250 million and they are afraid of him. Jinbe actually decides to take them up on this offer. At the palace, Jinbe is speaking with Neptune about his decision to become a Shichibukai to promote peace for merfolk and Neptune is grateful, stating Otohime would appreciate this and this is what Tiger would have wanted, however, Hody Jones doesn't like this. Jinbe decides to have Arlong released from Impel Down and the crew all rejoice that he's back. Arlong decides to leave since Jinbe is now a dog of the government and will take his Arlong Pirates to do what he wants and if Jinbe wants to stop him, he'll have to kill him and yells that he'll become the rage of Fishmen. Jinbe, finally losing his temper with Arlong, brutally beats him half-dead with his fists, but, due to everything they've been together, can't bring himself to kill him and lets him go. Aladdin reasures him that if Arlong decides to do anything funny, they'll be there to stop him while Jinbe shows his frustration on how Arlong can't understand Tigers wish. The episode ends with Arlongs and Macros crew leaving the Sun Pirates. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added in the anime: **Arlong going back to Foolshout Island (with Hatchan's futile attempt to stop him), and fighting several Marines before he was stopped by Borsalino. **Some of the Fishman Island citizens withdrew their signatures because a human pirate committed a robbery. **Aladdin having a conversation with a crewmember. **The fight between Arlong and Jinbe is extended. *In the manga, it is ambiguous as to how Rear Admiral Strawberry received his grievous injuries. But in the anime, it is confirmed that it was Jinbe who had viciously beaten him before rescuing Fisher Tiger. *In the manga, the talk between Arlong and Jinbe, about his becoming a Shichibukai happens at Impel Down, the fight between the two happens at an unknown island of the Grand Line, and the conversation between Jinbe and Aladdin on Arlong not understanding the will of Tiger happens on the ship. But in the anime, all the scenes occur at the same unknown island. Site Navigation Category:Episodes